There exists an increasing need for efficiency in electric motor systems. Motors such as variable speed brushless DC (BLDC) motors and electronically commutated (EC) motors, and the structure and manner for sampling and switching such motors, remains an area of interest offering potential for efficiency enhancements. Existing proposals for systems including these and other types of motors suffer from various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. There remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.